WASP Hive
The WASP (W'eaponized '''A'ssault, 'S'ecurity and 'P'atrol) '''Hive is the latest American asset in unconventional warfare. Fielded primarily by General Griffon, it is a drone platform that functions as USA's tier one artillery unit, shredding ground targets with its drone swarm from a considerable distance. These machine gun and missile-armed drones are especially effective against infantry and light vehicles. Any drones that are shot down are quickly replaced with a new one from the WASP Hive's reserves. Lore Ever since the turn of the millennium, unmanned weapons have become a mainstay counter-insurgency tool in the Middle East and Africa. The WASP Hive was the first breakthrough made by current generation drone technologies, the result of billions of dollars worth of research and their increasing importance to US military operations. Although a plain Stryker APC on the outside, its passenger compartment has been completely redesigned to shelter advanced computer systems and a console. Besides the driver, the only other crew member is the drone operator. Thanks to advanced computer assistance controls, the operator functions more as a 'drone commander' than a 'drone pilot' as he orders an entire swarm of WASPs to fight for him and protect the vehicle if necessary. The technology does have its limitations however: Although the operator has what seems to be an unlimited swarm of drones at his disposal, the computer cannot control more than three drones simultaneously. Due to the expendable nature of the WASPs, the Hive is designed with drone losses in mind and can quickly a replace a drone that is shot down, making it excellent for harassing enemies and supporting more valuable units at a long distance. Little is known about the drone operators themselves, other than they are required to have a high resistance to fatigue due to extended active duty and patience to conduct operations that can last days in scouting, acquiring and neutralizing a single target. Add-ons Overview The WASP Hive is a tier-1 special unit able to send waves of drones towards an enemy unit or structure. The WASP has three drones flying around it at all times; if a drone is destroyed it will be replaced with another one completely free. The drones do minimal damage alone but in groups they can do heavy damage. The drones are not blocked by structures and flies by them, so the WASP does not have to move from cover in order to attack enemies. WASP Hives are meant to be used in large amounts, because small groups are not able to inflict much damage. Additionally due to game engine limitations, the Drones will not always directly attack the chosen target, and when assaulting a defense position the drones will always attack defensive structures rather than the dozers repairing them, rendering them fairly useless. As a result they only come in handy in a few select situations. When upgraded with Drone Armor, WASP drones gain 25% tougher armor, giving them more resistance to anti-air fire and allowing them to get a few more hits before getting destroyed. Advanced Drone Warfare gives 15% more range for WASP Hives so their drones attack farther away from the parent vehicle and the upgrade also gives missile launchers for each drone for more firepower. Tactics As stated, WASPs are good in taking out lighter vehicles and infantry, although heavier vehicles such as the Overlord Tank or the Jagdmammut Tank Destroyer are a tougher nut to crack. The WASP can easily knock out large armies from a safe position at no cost to the player. The drones themselves cannot be targeted by ground units, only by anti-air fire. It is recommended the WASP is positioned on higher altitudes than the target, because then it can continuously attack it while it moves around the impassable area and up on a traversable hill. Counters Aside from being able to run over infantry and produce a non-controllable drones the WASP is defenseless up close. It is to be used as an artillery unit, standing far away from the target while attacking. Ordering a WASP to move while the drones are attacking an enemy cancels the attack order and the drones follow the WASP again. WASPs are very fragile and anything from a heavy tank to counter-artillery should be enough to destroy it. And, as most artillery vehicles, it lacks anti-air capabilities and should thus be able to be destroyed in a single run. Quotes When created * Ready to unleash the swarm! When selected * Drones are awaiting command. * WASP controller here. * WASP drones ready for combat. * Whoa, I almost spilled my coffee! * Systems running clean. * U.S. taxpayers' money at its finest! * Scanning for enemy targets. When ordered to move * The Hive's moving. * Recalibrating combat zone. * WASP Hive, buzzing off. * Hold up, gotta change the target recognition. * Displacing to new AO. * Setting drones to follow. When ordered to attack * Whoa, they must've really liked you! * You poked the wrong hive, pal! * How's this for high tech? * I'll just watch the mayhem from here. * WASP drones released! * I'll just take a little sip of my coffee now. * Swarm them! * Try swatting these! * Say hello to my little friends! * Go forth, my minions! Gallery WASP.PNG American WASP Drone.jpg Category:US vehicles Category:Drones Category:Vehicles Category:Artillery